Talk:Gallian Republic/@comment-25722005-20161117160302
Whitehaven Palace, Wittenham In the Prime Minister's office, Holland prepared dozens of maps and documents, most of which was scattered on the desk. On the desk was his briefcase, half-filled with dossiers and documentation. Around him, Grand Marshal Douglas May and Grand Admiral Hayden Taylor stood, with their respective assistant staff. While Holland was organizing documents, May and Taylor were having some sort of meeting. Holland had summoned them on the Palace because they were to ensure the final details of Case White, the reunification of Gallia. All they were waiting for was Chief Minister Hawthorne of the MSS. '' ''As if on cue, the doors swung open, unlatching itself. Hawthorne and some support staff walked into the room, briefcases in their hand. Holland beckoned at the shock trooper to keep the door open. Everyone was there and accounted for. He stored the last documents on the briefcase, and slammed it shut, locking it. "Good to see everyone is here already," Holland said. He grabbed his briefcase and started walking out of the room, with his assistant following him. He motioned at everyone to come with him. They walked through the operations room, still bustling with activity. Officers scampered across the room, giving and receiving orders from higher-ups. On the screen where the Gallian continent is shown, a sidebar was added, showing the readiness state of the military. That time, the bar was lighted yellow, which was because of the ongoing civil war. The elevator for the palace was recently upgraded, and was twice the size of the previous one. The group entered the elevator, and were able to take them all in. The door closed, and a prompt appeared on the elevator's control panel. Instead, May leaned in, showing an identification card to the panel's camera. There was a beep, and without confirmation, the elevator started going down. Then the elevator passed through the parking garage, and continued downwards for a minute. The elevator stopped, and its doors slid open. They were in a metro station, although this one was a little dusty, as though it was only reopened recently. The station itself was reminiscent of the mid-20th century Gallian metro stations, being ornately decorated. Waiting on the platform is an old train which looked recently refurbished. Its doors were open and so were its lights. "Wittenham Metro," Hawthorne proclaimed. ''"At least, a secret part of it." ''They started entering the train. As usual, the interior was very fancy, with ornate gold-colored trim, white sofas, curtains on the windows, and a bar with wine. The entourage sat on the sofas and mostly left the bar undisturbed, since they knew they were there for a meeting, not for revelries. Once everyone was inside, the doors closed and the train lurched forward smoothly. At least, by the standards of the mid-20th century. As the train accelerated, some could notice the tracks branching off, hinting that this secret part was a lot larger than they think. A few seconds, they were moving at 90 km/h, at a track that seemed to spiral down. A minute later, the train stopped at another platform of the same design as the previous one. The doors slid open, and upon exiting the train, a large vault door several meters wide and tall towered over the platform, with a siren above it. In a control room beside it are several consoles that operate the door. '' ''As the group stepped off the train, they mostly stared at the door, being unaware of such a thing hidden underneath Wittenham's center. A few officers separated from the group and entered the control room, opening the door. After half a minute, the station's lights dimmed and the siren above the door wailed open, flashing the room in amber light. The door slid in and after a few seconds, slid aside, revealing the next room. The siren died off and the lights brightened again. Room wasn't the correct term for what was beyond the vault door. It was an enormous concrete bunker 50m long, 30m wide, and 25m tall at the end, because the bunker was triangular in shape. On the center of the bunker is a round table, with capacity for 80 people, each with a rotary telephone. Above the table is a circle of lamps. On the other side of the room was covered with screen-printed maps of the world and the Gallian continent. Beside these prints were dials with numbers, apparently for showing troop numbers. Above were dials showing a date. December 6, 1965, a day after the end of the first Gallian Civil War. '' "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Let us sit down," ''Holland said, heading for the largest chair, apparently for the reigning Gallian monarch of the time. The group also sat down on the chairs. '' ''Once everyone was settled down, Holland started speaking from his chair. ''"Now that everyone is here and accounted for in this war council, I am therefore declaring this council open." ''And then, the war council started planning and securing the details of Case White...